


Apocaypse

by sunsroom



Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: F/F, spoilers for 160
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-10
Updated: 2020-04-10
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:40:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23579296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunsroom/pseuds/sunsroom
Summary: For Day 4 of WTGFs week
Relationships: Georgie Barker/Melanie King
Comments: 4
Kudos: 6
Collections: What the Girlfriends Week 2020





	Apocaypse

“Georgie? What is it?” 

The admiral is squirming in my arms. His dappled fur is soft against the bare skin. Sometimes I wish I could still see it, but I made my choice and I don’t regret it.

“Georgie? Babe?”

“Go inside. Now.” Her voice is cold and firm. If I didn’t know better I would think she’s scared.

Stumbling back I drop the cat and lean against the wall, “What’s happening Georgie? Please. Georgie - what’s that sound?”

“The sky…” I can hear the sound of the door being closed and the bolts being drawn across. “They did something Mel. Jon did something.”

Oh. Oh no. No, no, no. 

Sinking to my knees I can feel the ugly carpet of the hall against my shins. My fingers run over the bandages still wrapped around my head my -

“Melanie. Mel. Listen to me.” Warm arms wrap around me and I sink against her. After all I did, all I gave up and now…

I swallow hard and wince at the sounds filtering in through the walls of the flat, “How bad is it?”

“We’ll be safe here. I hope.” Her voice is quieter now, or maybe it’s just that the outside is louder. 

So I sit in her arms as the world ends. And all I can think about is that I’m glad that it’s her that I’m with right now.


End file.
